


Kid Danger: Boda En Las Vegas.

by KalK



Category: Danger Force (TV), Game Shakers (TV), Henry Danger (TV)
Genre: F/M, Las Vegas, Las Vegas Wedding, Temporary Amnesia
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-21
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 09:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30120627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalK/pseuds/KalK
Summary: Después de una discusión con su novia Babe, Henry decide dar un viajar en su camioneta, la cual estuvo reparando Dystopia
Relationships: Babe Carano/Henry Hart (Henry Danger), Joss Moss/Henry Hart (Henry Danger)





	Kid Danger: Boda En Las Vegas.

Está amaneciendo en Las Vegas.

En un hotel, en el interior de una suite. Se ve la ropa de una pareja de recién casados en el piso de la habitación, la pareja duerme en una cama de sábanas blancas. El es un joven de cabello rubio y ella una joven del color de su cabello de un tono caramelo, ambos se encuentran exhaustos después de una noche ajitada.

Se encuentran abrazados en la cama, ella se empieza a mover. Abre los ojos, lo mira y sonríe. Le besa los labios, para luego volver a abrazarlo. El joven rubio con esto empezaba a despertar, con el peor dolor de cabeza que ha tenido en su vida y los pesados poco a poco los empieza abrir. Tarda un par de segundos, hasta darse cuenta de la gravedad de la situación y exclama en su mente - mierda. -

Se encuentra en una habitación de hotel, esperen el no tenía una suite. Se encontraba sin recuerdos de lo sucedido la noche anterior. Lo último que recuerda haber tomado unas copas, y luego...no lograba recordaba nada de lo sucedido a su vez estaba gimiendo, tendido sobre un gran colchón. El sol había salido, gimió un poco más, levantando con cautela una mano para frotar su cabeza palpitante. ¿Qué diablos le había pasado? Seguramente eran las bebidas que había bebido con Simone esa chica que recogió en la carretera.

Es el primer pensamiento que aparece en la cabeza de Henry cuando es arrastrado a un estado lento que apenas puede describirse como conciencia, cualquier mezcla de las actividades de la noche anterior que actualmente reside en su estómago, los tequilas parecían una buena idea anoche, pensó el.

Vuelve a gemir y trata de moverse pero el brazo que está envuelto alrededor de su cintura lo hace imposible. Hart se congela cuando se da cuenta de que ambos están desnudos y puede decir por las marcas en su cuerpo que definitivamente no solo se abrazaron. El mira la mano en su estómago y nota un anillo en el dedo de la chica y se maldice por haberse acostado con una mujer casada. Se frota los ojos con la mano izquierda y es entonces cuando nota un anillo de matrimonio a juego en su propio dedo.

¿Qué diablos hice anoche? - se pregunta a sí mismo haciendo una mueca de dolor ante su propia voz. El debe haber estado realmente perdido, no me digan que me case con Simone es hermosa pero tengo novia y cuando se entere Babe se enfadara con el, mas que su última discusión de ayer.

* * *

Ayer. 

Reflexiona ante esta situación, se encontraba en Las Vegas por todos los cielos, la ciudad del pecado. Luego de tantos años siendo Kid Danger, su identidad de héroe había terminado luego que todos pensaran que había muerto. Aunque el aun no termina la escuela, dejo su ciudad acompañado de sus amigos para irse a vivir junto a sus a Dystopia y proteger a sus habitantes, actualmente tiene una relación romántica a larga distancia con su novia Babe. Estos días viajo a New York en su camioneta para hacerle una sorpresa a su chica, habían estado bien hasta ayer cuando tuvieron una discusión. Ella no quería seguir aún al siguiente nivel, pero el si. Sin pensar con claridad, el tomó su camioneta en la cual a estado trabajando paralelamente estos meses, decidió viajar a donde lo lleve la ruta. Sin saber que lleva meses siendo vigilado por alguien,

Logró salir de sus pensamientos al sentir los labios de la mujer sobre el besar su pecho y al sentir la mano de esta hermosa joven, con quien compartía la cama le había rozado su estómago desnudo, y se da cuenta con un pequeño sobresalto de que está desnudo. Al mirarla recordaba como la había conocido, había conducido por varias horas, sólo para detenerse a llenar el tanque de gasolina. Cuando esta por continuar en la ruta, escucho la voz de ella.

Hola, disculpa que no te moleste me podrías llevar - al verla se quedo con la boca abierta, era hermosa y sensual.

Wow - En ese momento recordó que tenía novia y que no podía pensar así. A la vez pensaba que no podía dejarla en la carretera, en un par de horas va a anochecer. - claro, sube la joven sonrió y subió a la camioneta.

Ambos se miraron, ella se presentó - Soy Simone Daly, tu eres?

Yo soy... Henry Hart - respondió un poco acalorado, ella se encontraba igual. Mientras que el conducía, le preguntó - a dónde vas?

Ella sonríe esperanzadora - A Las Vegas, quiero ser modelo y puedo conocer a alguien allí que me ayude

Se que no nos conocemos, pero no será peligroso, que dice tu familia - pregunta, ella sonrojada y un poco triste a la la vez se queda mirando el suelo de la camioneta.

Un poco triste dijo - soy huérfana desde los los nueve años, las mojas ya no me podían tener allí por mi edad, tengo 22 y además que no les gustaba la idea que fuera modelo y tu rubio?.

No se, por ahora a Las Vegas. No tengo destino, me canse de una responsabilidad que tengo y tuve una pelea con mi novia, así que quise viajar y tengo 18 - así siguieron conversando

Mira, hay una pequeña capilla - Simone exclamó, Henry miró y siguió conduciendo hasta llegar a la ciudad, al llegar ella le pidió que lo acompañará y le tendió la mano. El no estaba seguro, pero no estaba mal la idea de un poco de diversión que malo podría pasar. Así que le tomo la mano, ambos estuvieron recorriendo la ciudad. Tuvo breves destellos de música, demasiado brillo y muchas máquinas tragamonedas y juegos de póker.

* * *

De regreso al presente. 

Suite. 

Volvió abrir los ojos, al dejar de recordar. Inmediatamente se arrepiente de esa decisión tan pronto como la dura luz del sol lo golpea, sacudiendo la cabeza y estirando el brazo en una especie de esfuerzo a medias para combatirlo.

Su corazón casi se detiene cuando sintió la respiración de ella en su nuca, un extraño calor invade su cuerpo, su viralidad crece no puede verla pero recuerda que es muy sexy. 

Poco a poco empezó a recordar, las luces de neón del casino, vestido con un traje negro liso con una camiseta blanca debajo, ella con un vestido blanco ajustado al cuerpo sin nada a la imaginación, el le hecha la culpa al tercer tequila que bebieron. Se detuvo al ver su mano, hace unos minutos se había dado cuenta del anillo que lleva en el dedo, es un hombre casado con una desconocida. Aunque es mayor de edad sus padres lo matarían, sus amigos...Charlotte en su estilo Hermione Granger, y dios Babe lo odiara. No podrían haber sido tan tontos, al estar ebrios se casaron. 

Recuerda vagamente haber ido a la camioneta, conducir a las afueras de la ciudad a una pequeña capilla cursi, que había visto Simone, trata de mantenerse tranquilo. Piensa que todo esto puede terminar en cuestión de horas, con una simple anulación. Pero sabe a su corta edad, es fácil una anulación si el matrimonio no se a consumado, cuando mira hacia su lado en el suelo ve dos condones usados, lo hicieron. En verdad lo hicieron, para el las últimas horas de anoche es borrosa.

Su mujer poco a poco empieza a despertar, el se ha quedado helado. Con la mano que tiene libre ella le acaricia los hombros, el quiere preguntar algo, traiga saliva y dice - no es un sueño, verdad?

Ella besa su espalda - no, es real - hay algo extraño en su voz, no es la misma de ayer, pero antes ya la había escuchado. Vuelve a ver la mano de ella que acaricia su pecho, el no anillo que lleva en su dedo no parece falso, si no lo supiera creería que es de verdad, el anillo que lleva Simone lleva un diamante grande. Finalmente suspira y se empieza a dar vuelta para mirar el rostro de su nueva esposa, al ver su rostro se quedo helado - Hola esposo.

Joss - exclama Henry, sorprendido al ver a Joss Moss en la cama junto a el.

* * *

Continuará...


End file.
